lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Carcharoth
Carcharoth, also known as the Red Maw, lived in the First Age of the Sun, and was the greatest werewolf who ever lived. He was of the line of Draugluin. Biography Carcharoth was created as a defence against Huan, and was reared by Morgoth's own hands on living flesh and filled with great power. So Carcharoth, who was also named Anfauglir (IPA: /anˈfaʊglir/), the 'Jaws of Thirst', grew to great size and his strength seemed beyond compare. His eyes burned like red coals and his teeth were poisoned as the spears of the Orcish legions. Carcharoth was the guardian of the gate of Angband and none could pass him by strength of body alone. He became involved with the Quest for the Silmaril when Beren and Lúthien had to pass him on their way in. He espied them on their way in, and grew suspicious of Beren because he was disguised as Draugluin, who Carcharoth knew to be slain. Before he could take action against the pair, Lúthien enchanted him with her magic, sending him into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, on their way out Carcharoth awoke, and Lúthien was too weary to spell him again. Beren held out the captured Silmaril in an attempt to slay the beast, but Carcharoth was not daunted, and bit off Beren's hand at the wrist, Silmaril and all. The Silmaril burnt away Carcharoth's insides, and he became crazed with pain, yet filled with great power. A terror to Eldar, Men and Orcs alike, he burst from Angband, slaying anything and everything in his path. He continued south through Beleriand, and eventually he arrived in Doriath. With the power of the Silmaril inside him, the Girdle of Melian had no effect on him, and his presence placed the entire kingdom in grave danger. To protect Doriath, Beren Erchamion, Elu Thingol, Beleg Cúthalion, and Mablung joined with Huan the Hound to track down and slay the Wolf. Carcharoth was killed in single combat by Huan in FA 466, but both Huan and Beren were mortally wounded by the poison in Carcharoth's teeth. When Mablung cut open the wolf's belly, he found there the Silmaril with Beren's hand still closed around it, but when he touched the flesh it was swept away by a wind leaving only the great Jewel.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" Behind the Scenes The detail of Beren losing his hand to Carcharoth may be modelled after the Norse legend of the god Týr, who lost his hand to the wolf Fenrir. Other versions of the legendarium Originally Carcharoth's name was Karkaras', ''meaning the Knife-Fang. Karkaras was considered a father of wolves and initially bore a shape of a huge grey wolf.The History of Middle-earth,'' Vol. 2: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, I: "The Tale of Tinúviel" Another name for Carcharoth was '''''Borosaith meaning Everhungry which was applied mostly in old songs.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta" Translations References de:Carcharoth es:Carcharoth it:Carcharoth fr:Carcharoth pl:Carcharoth ru:Кархарот Category:Sindarin words Category:Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth